


Domestic Life 303

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: KillerWaveWeek2016 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that a sword that’s supposed to be hanging above my daughter's crib?” Caitlin asked sharply as she brought the sketch book up closer to her face so she could examine Sara’s page more closely. “I’m not putting weapons up in our baby’s room Mick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Life 303

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~  
  


“I am not painting my daughter’s room to look like this,” Caitlin snapped as she shoved the sketch book back at Lisa, only to place her hands onto her hips once they were free. She let her eyes narrow at the current leader of the Rogues. Barry and Iris would probably be thankful that they wouldn’t be on the receiving end of Caitlin’s glare. The two had wisely chosen to help Mick get lunch ready.

Lisa let out a huff as she took the book back from the pregnant doctor. “But just think of how pretty all the jewels I’ll get her will look on the walls with the paint scheme,” as Lisa pouted exaggeratedly.

“I told you,” Len cut in, grin smug as he flicked his eyes over to his little sister. He gave her a quick wink before handing his own sketch book over to Caitlin, who took it slowly. “Everyone chipped in and came up with designs for you to pick from.”

Caitlin opened the book, only a little afraid with all of the Rogues had come up with. She hoped it’d be better than putting up the flame wall paper Mick had tried to talk her into the moment they’d found out she was pregnant. The first page was down up in reds and golds, the furniture a delicate white.

Caitlin blinked slowly as she stared down at it page. Barry’s, because this was most certainly Barry’s design, it wasn’t….it wasn’t bad per say. It’d certainly get a better reception because of all the red from Mick. Her husband would certainly be more receptive of it then Lisa’s dominating gold design. But Caitlin felt it’d better fit a little boy’s room. Sighing she shook her head before flipping the book closed. She gave the older man a small tight smile.

“We’ll take a look at this later tonight,” Caitlin promised, as she brought the book to tuck under her arm, while her left hand rubbed her rounding belly. “But we should go make sure our other half’s haven’t eaten all the food.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Caitlin brought the book up after everyone had dispersed for the evening. She tucked herself into Mick’s side after he got comfortable on their couch. He moved his left arm to wrap it loosely around her shoulders after she finished getting settled.  
“We aren’t doin’ that,” Mick stated the moment she opened the book to see Barry’s design.

Caitlin let out a small huff of a laugh as she nodded her agreement. Flipping to the next page, both let out twin snorts of disbelief as they took in the disaster doodle out across the page.

“Axel,” Mick muttered with a shake of his head. He reached over and flipped the page before Caitlin could make a comment.

Caitlin let out a small hum as her eyes flicked over the page. It certainly was an approve meant from the previous three designs she’d seen today but nothing really screamed out and said this is what you want.

“Boo’s,” Mick nodded as he eyed the far too modern design. “It ain’t bad. It’s not right though,” he added after a few more moments of consideration. “Not us,” he tacked on before reaching over to flip the page again.

“Is this supposed to look like the cortex?” Caitlin asked crossly as se let out a huff of a laugh. “Cisco,” she murmured affectionately. “We see enough of that at work.”

Mick grunted with an eye roll as Caitlin flipped to the next page. They stared at Raider’s page before they both shook their heads and flipped to the next before once again quickly flipping from Mark’s page.

“Well,” Caitlin started as she took in Iris’s design. “It’s about on par with Shawna’s I think,” she added after a few more seconds of silence.

“Don’t like either ‘em though,” Mick grumbled as he frowned down at the book.

“Well, we don’t have to pick anything from here,” Caitlin stated as she turned her gaze to look over at her husband. “They’re our friends and are just excited.”

“I doubt from Axel or Mardon’s pages their excited,” Mick pointed out with a small growl.

“Shawna and Lisa probably made them contribute something,” Caitlin agreed before letting out a thoughtful hum as she turned to look at Hartley's page. “But Hartley, Iris and Shawna have actually put some real thought into this. So that’s nice.”

“They weren’t bad,” Mick stated, after he realized Caitlin was waiting on an answer from him. “Still don’t like ‘em though,” he murmured.

Caitlin gave a nodded of agreement before she flipped the page once again. She blinked in surprise as she took in the name etched into the corner, just were the others had been. “Sara’s it, it isn’t bad either.”

Mick rumbled an agreement as he took in the far more gender neutral theme. The others had leaned far more into girly, and then Mick was really okay with. Both he and Caitlin and agreed they wanted to keep it as gender neutral as they possibly could even if they had been adamant about finding out the sex of their child.

“Is that a sword that’s supposed to be hanging above my daughter's crib?” Caitlin asked sharply as she brought the sketch book up closer to her face so she could examine Sara’s page more closely. “I’m not putting weapons up in our baby’s room Mick.”

The former villain let out a chuckle as he watched his wife huff before quickly flick to the next page. He grinned as he looked down to see an almost identical page to that of Sara’s, “Looks like she got Nyssa to partake as well.”

“Assassins,” Caitlin grumbled before moving on. Joe, Laurel and Oliver’s designs were looked over before being dismissed quickly, as were Felicity, Martin and Ray’s choices.

“Jax’s is a little masculine,” Caitlin pointed out as she took in the more motor head nursery. “But it’s not entirely too bad. “But I refuse to even comment on Harry and Jesse’s.”

Mick let out a snort as he shook his head. “Let’s just skip to Cold’s, so we can be done with this,” the arsonist grumbled.

Caitlin shook her head but did as he asked and flipped through until she found Len’s page. Both paused for breaking out into laughter as they took in the completely Frozen themed nursery. Shaking her head once again, Caitlin cut her eyes over to look at her husband. “Your best friend,” she muttered with a small smile curling her lips up.

“You decided to make him godfather,” Mick muttered back with another huff of laughter. “When do tell them we already agreed on what to do in the nursery?” His only answer was Caitlin’s laughter.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcomed. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


End file.
